twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
User needs to be blocked The user REGSRER needs to be blocked, for vandalizing the pages Stefan, Special abilities, User talk:GeorgeTwilightWiki and my talk page. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Deleted page Will you please tell me, why did you deleted that page? I'm sorry if i'd done anything wrong.... Joham and other problems When I have looked over the page Joham, I noticed that the template wasn't working any more. So, I tried to fixed, but it wasn't working that good, so could you please help me. I have some informations, but some of them were missing. Another problem is or was it, that the user, removed all informations on the Renesmee page, I have talked to him/her. I would say, next time the user could be blocked. MrsLunchBox (talk) 15:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) : Re. Joham: You see the problem was, that the template wasn't working anymore. I noticed that the infoboy is depending on the species of the character. Maybe the vampire infobox needs an update or something in that way. I had an vampire infobox on my profil, but on day there was just the line "template:vampire inforbox", maybe it was my fault. I', not sure. : Re. Sistina: Maybe you should warn the user because of the vandalizem, I would say mine was not that usefull. MrsLunchBox (talk) 16:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Edits You mind telling me why you reverted my edits? I think I can edit and change mistakes If I see them. And I don't think that it is your decision, I don't care if your an admin, your just another kid to me. You can block me from doing everything on this wiki, but you can't stop me from looking at it if I damn well please to. Ninishe's message I had just recieved a message on my talk page and I have just copied it so that you can have a copy of it and it seems that I am feeling threaten by the message, I have also responed to this message. Please can you sort this out before it gets worse. Questions Dear VampireAndWerewolfsAreAwesomeAsHell23, posted that video of the battle from Breaking Dawn - Part 2. So why is it up on your profile page? And stop copying me with the quizzes, because it was my ''idea first. NinisheNinishe (talk) 17:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks :D :: Undid edits Hey! I wanted to know what's up with undoing my edits? Was it the template? Can you discuss the template with other admins? ChrysieeBoo Lovely (talk) 06:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Dear MinorStoop, I was not threatening ''VampiresAndWerewolfsAreAwesomeAsHell23. I was just saying that it was like (s)he was copying me, because I was starting quizzes. And I felt threatened by VAW starting quizzes, in case they were better than mine. But anyway, it was wrong and I was selfish and it's in the past. I don't mean to be disrespectful to any of the admins or moderators, but just because you're an authority on this wiki, doesn't mean you can block me. That's censorship. Go on, block me if you feel like it, but I think you already know I'm the kind of type to go around and keep creating accounts. And I am ''deeply sorry by offending/insulting anyone, especially ''VAW. And I promise it won't get any worse. Ninishe (talk) 15:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Is that all you're going to say? Ninishe (talk) 15:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Then what kind of admin are you??!!! Template & Sig I just contacted Pam about it. Also do you know how to work picture signatures? I have this gif I made, but I can't upload it to my signature/preferences! Help! (?) I have to put the picture and copy and paste what time it is! 16:22, March 25, 2013 Page Pictures I'm sorry, I didn't know... I just thought that those old pictures would not sufice, since the series ended. I really like gifs, I didn't know they weren't allowed. And when are they allowed? 17:40, March 25, 2013 : Thanks for the info and will do. : 17:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Power Infobox Not sure if there are enough headings there to warrant an infobox, but we can try it out. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm really sorry I've been an ass to you. Ninishe (talk) 11:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Talk page I know that it is asking a lot, but could you fix my talk page? I can't see any recent messages. Thank you so much. Ninishe (talk) 12:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help Ninishe (talk) 13:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat I would love there be a chat again! 23:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I put all my pictures in a blog, and my fanifction also. I don't know which pictures you are talking about. 14:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : I understand, but the pictures were just posey. But anyways, I like templates, and I think you should see what I put on Pam's page. About the background. : 18:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Edward Cullen Please do something about "Edward Cullens" page. Somebody has changed it and made it into something hateful and nasty. :( User rights What exactly did you change to my user rights? It says "Part and parcel of admin capabilities" -- whatever that means. LuckyTimothy 03:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. I figured it was something like that. LuckyTimothy 04:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Locking/unlocking What is going on...? TeamTaycob 16:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Oh. :p And I'm fine, I guess. Preparing for a trip and writing more and more... My neck of the woods is nice. TeamTaycob 02:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tabbers To put it bluntly, I don't like it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Layout I wanted to know can you change the links and stuff to blue? The wiki looks kinda nasty. How about the thing that says "twilight wiki" stay but the links in blue and pink (I think that is pink, we'll find out what color it is.) 23:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, but please try to turn the colors... : 00:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Badges I just earned the TMZ Rookie Badge but when i went back to my profile page it did not show up. Artemisgoddess12 (talk) 01:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Artemisgoddess12 Yes I did add some spaces I am sorry if it uoset you I just wanted to earn that badge. TwiSam (talk) 23:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Sam The Host Wiki (Affiliates) I am an admin on The Host Wiki and I need your permission to put down Twilight Saga Wiki as an Affiliate on the The Host Wiki. ::Ok, I will and I will stop putting tabbers on pages here, I would have thought it would make the pages shorter on here, but with all the information still on it. :: Re: Suggestion They're multiple separate discussion stat are relevant to the pages we're talking on.Chad from Accounting (talk) 06:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Category Pages I will, it was a only a suggestion, but I could have asked you for your approval before doing so. Sorry about that. :D Random Question Plus I want to ask, who do you think Stephenie Meyer will write about since that The Twilight Saga is going to be continued because I have proof of this. Dumbass minorstoop ur a dumbass 12:20, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Twilight=Mylife Edits Earlier Message Hey Minor, I am a little concerned with Twilight=Mylife's edits, can you please check the users contributions. I know I am not one to complain about editing around here, but this user is starting to get a little annoying with me or other users having to revert the edits the user has done. Later Message ::Ok, what if I see her doing trollish on here, what should I? That is always a good question, but it seems like I might be over reacting a little bit. Suggestion Plus Minor I was thinking with the video's from Twilight-Breaking Dawn - Part 2 should be tabbed. It just makes the pages a lot more let me say it, smaller but with every single video still on it. I know it will be a pain, but I have shown everyone in a blog I have recently put up and it is Twilight Video Test, to show you and other admins on here that it might be a good solution to make those pages smaller. But if you and the other admins think so then I will accept it and move on. Thanks anyway. ::I will ask Pam, plus it might be a way to stop make those pages long. Thanks for the request comeback, plus I would like to express that it would be nice to have you on the Host Wiki as an Admin, I can make you one on their if you want. We could collaborate together and get it up to standards. At the moment, it is getting up on it's feet. Yeah that could work too. I just don't like them on the regular pages, where they divide up the text. But it seems to be fitting for media. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Allowable user name? It's definitely toeing the line, I can't decide. What do you think? -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Let's just leave it for now and keep an eye on her edits, then. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) La tua Cantante` I have moved the information that was on that page on to the vampire page, so what do you think, I think it should be on there. Due to it a vampire "attribute" and if not you can revert the edit, but it so, then you can delete the page and leave the information on the vampire page. Just thought of an idea, it is under the legend part on the page. ::Ok, so, can it be put on the human page. :: :::Yes and I think it should be on the page. So can I edit it, so you can think it over. :::I have edited it, have look http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Human ::: ::::Yes, I can and I am sorry about it, I should not have done the edit with your approval first. ::::: What do you mean? What do u mean v&w? Delete Please Hey Minor can you please delete this for me, if you could please.